7 Days Of Kaneki Ken
by HomoSocks
Summary: A typical week in the life of Shuu Tsukiyama. His life had taken an interesting turn since becoming Kaneki Ken's loyal sword... He attempts to get closer and closer with the boy in order to gain his trust. What will Tsukiyama find when he finally earns it?
1. Monday

**A/N: This story takes place in the months following the Aogiri Tree arc! With Kaneki and the gang! Originally this idea was meant for Juuzou and Haise, I still might do that someday. However I felt like I needed to write for this ship instead! There will be seven chapters obviously, this shouldn't be too long, so please enjoy!**

**Summary: A typical week in the life of Shuu Tsukiyama. His life had taken an interesting turn since becoming Kaneki Ken's loyal sword... He attempts to get closer and closer with the boy in order to gain his trust. What will Tsukiyama find when he finally earns it?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Angst/Drama**

**Pairings: Tsukiyama****ღKaneki**

_.oO 7 Days Of Kaneki Ken Oo._

"_Bonjour.~_"

Tsukiyama hummed out loud like he did most mornings. Banjou growled in annoyance, Hinami greeted him back cheerfully, Kaneki ignored the outburst. Tsukiyama's eyes wandered to the corner Kaneki was sitting in.

The one-eyed ghoul was touching his chin, looking to be deep in thought. That was only natural. Kaneki was their leader, his next move was bound to be an important one. Whatever the order was, Tsukiyama was ready to obey at the drop of a hat.

The tall gourmet made his way across the kitchen to the corner Kaneki was sitting. One of his slender hands ran over the boy's shoulder gently... His palm traveled under the sleeveless shirt. Just to get a quick feel of the skin of Kaneki's shoulder.

_Such texture!_

"Bonjour, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama began with a grin before wincing.

"Good morning." Kaneki responded blankly. The one-eyed ghoul had taken a hold of the hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard. The pressure on Tsukiyama's hand was tremendous. It was almost scary how different they were in power now. "Please don't touch me."

"My mistake," The purple-haired ghoul admitted politely. He took a step away from Kaneki when his hand was released. He massaged the sore limb with a smile. "I forgot that you can be so grumpy in the mornings."

"Am I not like this all the time when it comes to you?" Kaneki asked simply, without looking at Tsukiyama once.

"Non." Tsukiyama responded in French while shaking his head. Kaneki touched his chin again while still reading the newspaper in his hand.

"I haven't notice then."

"Onii-chan!" Hinami walked over in a huff. "How many times do I have to tell you to be nicer to Tsukiyama-san!"

"Ah~! The little lady comes to my defense!" Tsukiyama cried out loud dramatically making the smaller girl giggle. Naturally she didn't know about the history between himself and Kaneki. If she did, Tsukiyama knew she wouldn't be so quick to defend him. "I'm not sure if I'm the knight or, the damsel anymore.~"

"Look like a damsel to me." Banjou spoke up giving Tsukiyama a dirty look. "Ya fuckin' queen."

"Banjou-san!" Hinami stomped her foot before rushing over to scold the muscular man.

Tsukiyama spared one last glance at Kaneki before turning to banter with the others. Perhaps for the moment it was better to leave Kaneki alone. He was getting into these anti-social moods more often...

_.oO1Oo._

"You didn't have to come with me."

"What warrior travels without his sword?" Tsukiyama teased with a smirk. In truth the gourmet found the anti-social behavior as of late unacceptable. What would he do if Kaneki spoiled because of it?! That he couldn't allow! So he had to do his best to help the boy.

The two of them were walking together down a relatively empty street. It was a nice day, the sun was beating down on the two of them. Tsukiyama hummed pleasantly looking over at his companion once more.

_Dolce!_

Tsukiyama licked his lips before tearing his eyes away from the younger man. While Tsukiyama was trying to get passed Kaneki's shell by coming out here with him... It wasn't working at all. It had been a painfully boring affair so far, Kaneki had hardly uttered a word.

The one-eyed ghoul was just picking up some textbooks for Hinami. The little lady had been studying harder lately, especially since they couldn't risk enrolling her in a real school. Still the taller ghoul was hoping for something more exciting.

"Kaneki-kun.~" Tsukiyama lowered his voice speaking softly. Taking matters into his own hands might be the only way. His fingertips ever so lightly grazed over the sides of Kaneki's waist. "What's got you so-..."

Tsukiyama was cut off by a sharp elbow to his gut. He was left hunched over while his strong leader kept walking. Tsukiyama smirked to himself as he straightened back up.

_He should have saw that one coming._

_.oO2Oo._

It was evening when there was a knock on a bedroom door.

After a brief silence someone spoke.

"Come in."

"_Bonsoir.~_" Tsukiyama chirped while entering Kaneki's bedroom. The boy was sitting in a chair, book in his hand, the dim lamp was the only light in the room. It was like a scene right out of a painting... Perhaps the gourmet might try painting it himself someday.

"Tsukiyama-san," Kaneki commented closing his book. Finally the one-eyed ghoul gave his full attention to the gourmet. "You can come closer."

With permission granted Tsukiyama strolled over to the boy in the chair. He stopped in front of the chair before getting down on a knee. Kaneki waited for Tsukiyama to speak patiently.

"I don't know what it is you've been mulling over lately, Kaneki-kun..." Tsukiyama admitted sincerely. "But I just wanted you to know that you can rely on me."

"Is that so?" Kaneki sighed lightly setting the book on his bedside table. "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me...?"

"Non! I care immensely, I'd slay the world for you, Kaneki Ken." The truth. A sort of twisted truth, but the truth none the less. Tsukiyama bowed his head to Kaneki then quickly. The outburst actually made the one-eyed ghoul laugh... Now that wasn't a sound he heard in a while.

Tsukiyama tensed then feeling Kaneki's touch. He pressed their palms together slowly, with his free hand Kaneki took Tsukiyama's chin forcing him to look up. This surprised the gourmet... No matter how little it was...

This was a show of appreciation... Or even _affection_?

_"Thank you, Tsukiyama-san."_


	2. Tuesday

Kaneki Ken was reading.

This wasn't surprising, their glorious leader often read. Naturally, Tsukiyama saw this as a chance to get closer to the boy. He collected some of his own favorite novels that day in hopes that Kaneki might give them a look.

As the day wore on Tsukiyama finally approached the reading boy carefully. He didn't want to put Kaneki in a sour mood by interrupting him so rudely. After all despite his aggressive nature at times, the gourmet prided himself on good manners.

"Tsukiyama-san," Kaneki breathed softly looking up from his book at the man. Ah... He couldn't sneak up on the one-eyed ghoul anymore. "Did you need something?"

"_Oui monsieur.~_" Tsukiyama hummed with a smirk. He shook the small stack of novels in his hands. "I brought you some new reading material, my choices of course."

"Thank you. I was starting to run out of novels." Kaneki admitted with a nod before looking back down at the book he was currently reading. "Leave them on the night side table."

"You don't seem too eager to find out what I brought for you." Tsukiyama pointed out tilting his head to the side. His lilac eyes carefully scanning over the one-eyed ghouls body. "Don't you want to take a look?"

"Hmph..." Kaneki closed the book in his hand with a soft _thump_. He extended a hand toward Tsukiyama asking for the books. The taller man compelled gently setting the small pile into Kaneki's arms.

The shorter of the two rested his chin on his palm while looking over the first cover. Quietly he opened it up to read the summary, he closed it not long after. He repeated the same for the second book in the pile then he sighed. "Tsukiyama-san..."

"Something wrong, Kaneki-kun?"

"These are garbage," Kaneki stated dryly. Tsukiyama felt himself ball his fists up tightly, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him. _That wretched tramp. _Oh, yes. Tsukiyama had almost forgotten about that gluttonous harlot.

_Rize Kamishiro. _The gourmet had forgotten that she shared the same taste in books with Kaneki-kun. Rize would often say things like that to the gourmet when she caught him reading something she disliked. Tsukiyama didn't imagine Kaneki would be as blunt.

_Calmato... Calmato!_

"You've got quite the appetite for reading... And you call me a picky eater.~" Tsukiyama managed a smile as he teased. Then he pulled a book from his back pocket and offered it to Kaneki. "I was reading this though, I've read it many times before. This novel might suit your tastes more, it's my favorite work right now."

"Is it?" Kaneki asked curiously taking the novel from the taller ghoul. "Gourmet Rhapsody?"

"It is a French novel." Tsukiyama informed the boy, a bigger smile curving his lips. The gourmet ghoul was waiting for Kaneki to read the summary, that didn't happen however. Instead Kaneki spoke again.

"Tell me about it." Kaneki gave Tsukiyama a weak smile back. "It is always better to hear someone talk about a book than read a summary."

"As you wish," Tsukiyama cleared his throat. "The main protagonist of the tale is Pierre Athens, the world's greatest food critic who is dying-..."

"So this is a tragedy?" Kaneki asked looking down at the cover again.

"Oui. I suppose you can say that, it is very sad isn't it?" Tsukiyama stated before continuing with the description of the story. "Revered by some, reviled by many, that was the type of man that Monsieur Athens was. As a dying man, he is desperate, searching for something he sampled long ago. On his death bed, he is yearning for the best taste he has ever encountered... Sublime isn't it?"

"You relate to this man," Kaneki asked when Tsukiyama finished. "Monsieur Athens, don't you?"

"I won't deny that."

"Does he find it...? What he is looking for?"

Tsukiyama smiled lightly then turning on his heels, "Who knows?"

"That is... Very sad."

_As Tsukiyama left the room, Kaneki began reading the first page of Gourmet Rhapsody. _


	3. Wednesday

It seems Kaneki might have stayed up all night reading.

This was evident when Tsukiyama walked in to find Kaneki napping on the couch. It was quite the endearing sight. Though at the same time alluring, like setting a thoroughly cooked juicy steak on a plate in front of a starving man.

_Calmato!_

Patience was the name of the game. Tsukiyama wouldn't be able to take one bite out of the one-eyed ghoul before waking him up. And after making that kind of mistake he doubted that Kaneki would forgive him.

The gourmet wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't throw his life away so pointlessly. There would be an opportunity someday. The older man was confident in that, it was that confidence that fueled his patience.

Tsukiyama licked his lips taking a few steps closer to the sleeping ghoul. That didn't mean it wasn't hard for him to wait for that day to come. The gourmet knelt down beside the boy on the couch considering waking him up.

Getting a taste of him at the moment might not be an option, that didn't mean there wasn't other things he could get away with. There was something Tsukiyama had been wanting try. This was as good of a time as ever to test it out.

_What Kaneki doesn't know won't hurt him._

"_Tres bien..._" The gourmet dipped his head down. His warm breath fanned over Kaneki's thin neck, his lips hovering dangerously close to the skin. _Just a quick kiss or two..._ That was all Tsukiyama head intended for the other ghoul.

This was more of just curiosity, nothing malicious was going through his mind.

"What are you doing, Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki spun his head around on the pillow quickly to face Tsukiyama. The other man was surprised by this but didn't retreat. Instead he left their faces inches from each other. A small smirk found its way onto the gourmet's face.

"_Excusez-moi.~_" The older man sang gently. "I just thought it would be nice to give you a wake up call."

"I don't remember permitting something so creepy." Kaneki shot back lightly, Tsukiyama smirked wider. "_Pervert..._"

At that moment the door opened up again. Typical that the others had the worst timing, things were just starting to get interesting too. Regardless, Tsukiyama didn't pull his face back a millimeter.

"Onii-chan-..." Hinami started but froze seeing the two boys so close to one another. A bright blush started to shade her pale face then. _Flustered so easily? _Tsukiyama thought it was a cute sight.

"Tsukiyama! What are ya doing to Kaneki-kun?!" Banjou stomped in after Hinami angrily.

The gourmet got to his feet stepping away from the couch calmly. He put his hands up as if to plead his innocence, that smirk still etched onto his lips. Well it seems like the fun was over.

"_Calmato.~_" Tsukiyama hummed in French playfully. "Don't get the wrong idea... I was only asking what was on the agenda."

_Kaneki's dark eyes never left Tsukiyama that day._


	4. Thursday

There was something in the air tonight.

Something that was making Shuu Tsukiyama increasingly uneasy.

The gourmet began to worry about Ken Kaneki as the evening continued on. Their leader hadn't made it home yet, it wasn't like Kaneki to be this late. What in the world could be keeping him?

Banjou was the one that suggested someone go look for the boy, for once Tsukiyama could agree with the other man. Someone had to stay with Hinami however. Banjou wasn't about to trust Tsukiyama to be alone with the young girl. With that Tsukiyama volunteered to be the one to search for Kaneki.

It was a gloomy night, not a good foreshadowing. The dark clouds above started to shower the earth with rain only making matters worst. Tsukiyama was determined to find the one-eyed ghoul.

Panic twisted in his gut. _What if Kaneki-kun was in danger!?_ Tsukiyama couldn't stand that thought, the thought of not being there to help the younger boy. _Non, non, non!_

He broke into a sprint finally, his lilac eyes seeking the other ghoul. This couldn't be happening! Kaneki wasn't allowed to just leave them, he wasn't allowed to die! Kaneki-kun was his, his, _his_, **his**, **_his_!**

After a torturous couple of minutes, a loud growl alerted Tsukiyama to the one-eye ghoul's location. The gourmet knew that growl anywhere, _stomach pains._ Tsukiyama sighed, it was just like Kaneki to hide this from them. When was the last time he ate, the gourmet wondered.

"K-Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama's teeth chattered lightly as he took a step into the alley the growl came from.

"Stay away..." The response was curt and threatening, Tsukiyama ignored this warning however.

The cold rain continued to pour down on the two ghouls in the alley. Tsukiyama was already dripping from head to toe, there was a perfectly good suit ruined. The suit could be replaced however, Kaneki was irreplaceable.

The one-eyed ghoul was sitting on the wet gravel, his back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest. Suffering on his on like this..._ Unacceptable_! Tsukiyama approached warily even still.

"Let's go back," Tsukiyama spoke gently to the fidgety ghoul. "The little lady is very worried."

"Get back..."

"I very well can't leave you out in the rain can I?" Tsukiyama took another step forward, watching Kaneki carefully. "Come, I'll get you something to eat."

"Please... Stop it."

Tsukiyama didn't heed the request, he kept moving forward. He did this until he was standing right in front of one-eyed ghoul. The gourmet would drag the younger boy back if he had to. The way things were going he just might.

Tsukiyama leaned down to grab Kaneki's shoulder. That was when the ghoul with the white-hair pounced. Tsukiyama was thrown off his feet, into the alley wall across from the boy.

Kaneki was quick to lunge at the downed gourmet. He hopped right on top of Tsukiyama, straddling his waist, keeping him pinned into the wall with one strong arm. Tsukiyama looked up at Kaneki, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"What if I just eat you**?!**" Kaneki finally spoke firmly. His voice had changed and one of his eyes had changed colors. Tsukiyama's eyes widened, Kaneki's red pupil zeroed in on the gourmet like a predator. "It shouldn't come as much of a shock**!** It's just some ironic karma**!**"

"Kaneki-kun-.."

"Shut up**!**" The one-eyed ghoul roared seemingly done with talking.

"Come back to your senses!"

"What senses**!?**"

"O-Onii-chan...?"

Tsukiyama felt the boy on top of him tense upon hearing the third voice. This time it was Kaneki's eyes that widened before covering his ghoul eye with his palm quickly. Hinami... The little lady had come to his rescue yet again.

_Ah... Yes, who was the maiden and who was the knight?_

The gourmet glanced over at the girl standing at the mouth of the alley, he gave her a soft smile. A small show of thanks. Tsukiyama could make out Banjou down the street running toward them. Kaneki was still on top of Tsukiyama, only now he posed no threat.

The older man could feel the younger trembling on his lap. When Tsukiyama saw some tears rolling down Kaneki's pale cheeks his heart skipped a beat. He pulled the trembling boy into a tight embrace.

_Stringendo!_

"I'm sorry..." Kaneki muttered weakly, he didn't struggle against Tsukiyama's arms for once. In fact... Tsukiyama actually felt like Kaneki was leaning into his chest this time. They sat like that for a minute or two, the whole time Kaneki came repeating,

_"I'm so sorry..."_


End file.
